


years apart

by guardianoffun



Series: little drop of whiskey [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, hurt and absolutely no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: their first kiss and their last





	years apart

**Author's Note:**

> ??? im so sorry but not really. i had no clue what to write a prompt thing spat out "their first and last kiss" so i went with it. im apparently struggling with writing long narratives at the moment so im resorting to what i do best which is short angsty teeny tiny oneshots. i promise i'll write another For Good one day lol. 
> 
> also @ me if the dates are wrong i am bad at things like that i think this is before morse is set but if not im sorry

The first time they kiss, it’s in Strange’s bathroom, the minute 1967 gave way to 1968. There were cheers coming through the door, and music seeps through the crack under the door. Neither had particularly planned on being at the party, much less groping one another blindly in a dimly lit bathtub, but in fairness Shirley Trewlove mixed a dangerous drink. Morse had been washing his hands when Jakes fell through the door he had apparently left unlocked. 

“Oh shit- sorry,” the sergeant had said, and Morse shrugged as he gave up looking for a hand towel and ran his hands across his thighs. Jakes’ eyes had followed his hands, and then suddenly there was cheering from the other room, as the clock struck midnight and Jakes, brave with booze, stepped forward and grinned. 

“Happy new year Morse.” Then he leant forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Morse’s lips. How that dissolved into the two of them half undressed in Strange’s tub was somewhat of a blur to the both of them, but as footsteps sounded dangerously closer to the door, and the two raced to put shirts and shoes back where they belonged, neither really cared.

* * *

The last time they kiss, it’s late October, 1985. In a lot of ways, it’s similar to their first. Jakes’ jacket has been ripped open, and his back is pressed up against something cold, and Morse, Morse is there. There’s a pain in his back but it’s not Strange’s taps, it’s the electric agony of several crushed ribs and a punctured lung. There’s no music this time either, only Morse’s voice telling him that he is not allowed to do this, not like this, not on the road outside their house.

Twenty years ago Jakes would have laughed at the prospect of doing anything Morse asked of him. Now he finds it hard to resist. 

“Don’t leave me Peter, you can’t leave me. I love you.” Morse leans forward, catches Jakes’ head between his hands, and suddenly that’s all Jakes can feel now. Everything else fades away until Morse is all he can see, all he feels, all he knows. He feels Morse’s lips catch his, feels every part of him in the kiss. Every moment they’ve had, the good, the bad, the bittersweet, it’s all there. He feels it all before he is gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahahhahaaaaaaa rip jakes im sorry. i just also feel lie kthis needed to be done bc like, Jakes is never mentioned in Inspector MOrse right? so obvs something terrible happened so Mors never mentioned him to anyone ever??


End file.
